powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition (Fanon)
The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition (Fanon) is a special airing of The Wrath and Legendary Battle with the addition of 43% new footage, some of it effectively extending certain scenes, adding other scenes, as well as retconning certain events that happen in Legendary Battle. In continuity, it occurs after the episode Emperor Mavro. Synopsis Believing that The Armada are defeated with the deaths of Vrak and Vekar, Heather Merrill leaves Seaside with her adopted mother to visit her adopted father for the first time sine the divorce, only for the Super Mega Rangers to be surprised at the arrival of the real invasion led by Vrak and Vekar's father Emperor Mavro. The Rangers must use nearly every weapon - nearly every Legendary Ranger Mode and Zord at their disposal - to stop his menace once and for all. Plot Heather believes that Earth is now completely safe, and decides to visit her father for the summer. Lacie and the Rangers (especially Samantha) are sad to see Heather go, and gives her a bag of mementos and Heather gives Ben a goodbye kiss. She then leaves Seaside with her mother driving her. Meanwhile, in order to destroy the Rangers and conquer Earth, Emperor Mavro decides to send every Armada ship in the galaxy to attack the planet. Levira is given a chance to redeem herself, so she creates her own Megazord and goes after the Rangers. When Drew Hale tells the Rangers about Mavro's plans, J.D. says that even though they will have to face thousands of enemies, they have every Power Ranger in history fighting beside them. The Rangers, with the help of Legendary Ranger mode, easily defeat Levira and the Royal Guard with no major trouble at all, but it is revealed that Emperor Mavro used Levira to buy the Armada ships time to reach Earth. Armada ships then fully cloud the sky, and begin to destroy the city with powerful laser beams. The Rangers combine every Legendary Zord they have in their arsenal and effectively destroy most of the ships, but a bigger second wave of ships arrive, and destroys all of the Rangers' Legendary Zords before sending their Legendary Megazord crashing to the ground. The Armada Mothership then delivers a final strike on the Megazord, blowing it to pieces. At the same time, Heather listens to Mavro's threatening messages through her morpher with a horrified look on her face. With the Rangers knocked out, Emperor Mavro sends a final message to humanity, telling them that the Armada will be taking over the planet once and for all because of the Earthlings' strong resistance against the Armada. He then declares that the Armada will finish the job the next day at dawn. Worried about the rangers following the megazord's destruction, Drew leaves the command center in an attempt to find them, until he is stopped by a mysterious person whom Drew recognizes and he says "It's You!" With the city in ruins, many civilians question whether or not Mavro's claim to have destroyed the Power Rangers is true. As the Megaforce Rangers regroup, several Legendary Rangers - including Susie Gold, Andy Holden, Kayla Thomas, Bridge Carson, Ariana Smith, Tim Johnson, and Anya Newman - are seen throughout the city helping citizens out of dangerous situations. As the citizens prepare for the Armada's attack at dawn, the Rangers contact Tensou, who reports that Mr. H went to look for them following the Zords' destruction, but hasn't returns for three hours. Tensou informs the rangers that Drew has complete confidence in their ability to succeed despite the loss of their Zords. While the Rangers are initially despondent, J.D. rallies them with an encouraging speech, and a familiar Armada ship soon descends with a welcome addition to their forces: a returning Heather, who hugs her friends and kisses Ben. The next day, Redker leads a force of Armada robots to attack the city, only to be challenged by the Rangers. After briefly helping the others fight him, J.D. and Heather determine that their only hope of defeating the Armada for good is to infiltrate the Armada flagship and challenge Emperor Mavro head on. Leaving their four friends to continue the battle, they board an abandoned Armada ship and manage to crash it into the flagship and make their way aboard. While their friends defeat Redker, the pair challenge Mavro, but he proves a formidable combatant. However, they manage to turn the flagship's firepower on the rest of the Armada fleet, decimating the entire force in less than a minute. Using their full power, they then defeat Mavro and send the flagship plummeting towards Earth. Much to the horror of their friends, they apparently perish in the crash as the vessel explodes. However, using the powers of the Red and Silver Space Rangers, the two manage to get out of the ship before it crashes. Unfortunately for the Rangers Mavro has survived as well and proceeds to attack them. The rangers then go all out using nearly all of their legendary powers. Using their legendary power-up modes they deal the final attack and finally defeat Emperor Mavro. The group celebrate their victory, only to spot one final menace: a massive army of X-Borgs and Bruisers marching towards the city, summoned by Mavro in his final act of villainy. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the six Rangers are determined to fight, and then receive one final surprise: the Legendary Rangers all appear to aid them in this final confrontation, including Drew, who was back in his old ranger form, Thunderstorm Blue. The Megaforce Rangers gladly welcome their new allies, and refrain from going into Super Megaforce mode due to their confidence about the outcome of the battle. After a furious struggle, all the robots are defeated, and the veteran Rangers-led by Susie-bid farewell to the Megaforce, assuring them that the older Rangers will always be with them. Drew tells Susie it was good to see her again and she smiled, showing that they are still friends ten years after they parted ways. With that, the Legendary Rangers disperse, and the Megaforce Rangers decide to celebrate their victory, alongside Drew, with J.D. leaving his sword behind at the site of the final battle. Differences from the original versions The title of the episode is The Legendary Battle, as opposed to Legendary Battle. *It airs outside of the usual timeslot late at night on its very first airing. *Susie gets longer lines. In addition he has a few more seconds to interact the boy he saves with Saba, telling him he can be a superhero one day. *Many other lines are changed. *The Rangers use the attack of the Lightning Rangers through Legendary Megazord against Levira. *The Rangers dispose of the Imperial Guard/Kingsmen that Redker brought using Red and Green Mighty Morphin modes, with Red becoming Armored Red Ranger in the process. *In the extended cut, Ariana gets an extra line which she realizes why Susie was interested in Drew Hale during her teen years. *All the cameoing Rangers get quick cuts where they are about to put on their helmets. *In the extended cut, Emperor Mavro does not perish in the ship but reappears on land only to come up against the Super Mega Rangers in full force using every almost Ranger team's Legendary Ranger Modes, save for Turbo, Time Force, Wild Force, and R.P.M. Once he is defeated, the Rangers then face the thousands of XBorgs. *In addition to the change in Mavro's death, the dying blow is delivered by Heather who stabs him with the blade edge of the Super Mega Cannon yelling "For Andresia!" with the support of five Super Mega Rangers behind him. *Just before Robo Knight appears, his key is used by Heather to morph into him as a Legendary Ranger Mode. *The arrival of the thousand XBorgs gets a bit more perspective in that they are marching toward where Mavro was. Trivia *Tim and Anya have no lines. *Drew and Susie reunite on-screen for the first time since Rangers of Two Worlds. *Tim and Anya were the third pair of characters from Power Rangers Super Samurai to appear in Super Megaforce. Category:Episode